


[Podfic] Something Stolen, Something Blue

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, IN SPACE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, the possibility of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from pentapus:Jason takes care of Dick after rescuing him from bad guys. In space.Duration 0:19:59
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	[Podfic] Something Stolen, Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Stolen, Something Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975402) by [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/pseuds/pentapus). 



> please see the text work for the author's original tags and notes.

Cover art by MistbornHero  


### [Podfic] Something Stolen, Something Blue - no music

Duration: 0:19:59

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tdytlk6kkk9j6tp/%5BDCU%5D%20Something%20Stolen%20Something%20Blue.mp3?dl=0) | 9.2 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCU/Something+Stolen+Something+Blue/%5BDCU%5D+Something+Stolen+Something+Blue.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f075uinfbkbvs0w/%5BDCU%5D+Something+Stolen+Something+Blue.m4b/file) | 9.3 mb. 



###### Streaming:

(If your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.)

### NOTES

Thank you to pentapus for writing that good good fic with the crunchy feelings, and for having a transformative fanworks statement giving blanket permission to make podfic!! Blanket Permission statements make my world go round. Thank you to the live audience on the podfichat discord, for being fantastic in general and for enabling my dickwhump tendencies in particular. Thank you to Vidri for always crying about jaydick with me.

\- - -

Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️ If you feel up to sharing where you were/what you were doing while you listened, or any feelings you felt, then you will immediately become one of my favourite people ♥️♥️

###### Crosspost

[On Dreamwidth](https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/18287.html)


End file.
